Heavy Metal's In Town
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Abigail Harrison hasn't spoken a word or heard anyone's voices in ten years. When she was only six years of age, a homunculus forced her to commit the ultimate taboo after her brothers and sisters die in a tragic accident. She lost her hearing and her voice for the equivalent exchange ordeal. Now, at the age of sixteen, she is a certified state alchemist. Heavy Metal Alchemist.


_"Nooooo!" Abigail screamed._

 _This couldn't be happening._

 _Her nine brothers and eight sisters were scattered on the ground around her._

 _They all had gone against their parents' wishes and went to the abandoned building they didn't think was haunted._

 _Two of her younger sisters, who were twins, had been bludgeoned with a hammer to the head; twin brothers fell down the stairs onto a bed of nails; one sister's ribs had collapsed when she was slammed into a wall with a wrecking ball; a brother was shot in the back multiple times with a nail gun; another sister was clawed to death by a lion; a fourth brother was blown up by a land mine; the fifth sister's neck was snapped when someone twisted her head in a wrong position; her fifth brother was stabbed through the heart with a sword; sister six had her head ripped off by who knows what; brother six had his brain melted; the seventh sister and brother were experimented on with electricity; the final sister had her heart removed from her body; brother eight was eaten alive; and brother nine had his intestines removed and was left to bleed out._

 _The remaining sixteen bodies were collected and set by Abigail, who screamed at the sight of the dead bodies, her face pale as a ghost, before fainting._

Abigail sat up suddenly, her mouth open in a silent scream. She looked out the window to see it was night.

A sigh escaped her and she wiped her forehead. It was only a nightmare of what happened ten years before.

Getting up, she realized she must have fallen asleep in Mustang's office again. Ever since she became an alchemist the year prior, she had been under Mustang's command.

The chestnut-haired female walked out of the military building she was in and went to Mustang's house.

She couldn't stand staying at her place when she had those nightmares and whenever she did, she always went to either Roy Mustang's or Riza Hawkeye's place. Both understood the reason behind it and how she didn't like mentioning it.

When she got to the house, she rang the doorbell, knowing he wouldn't hear the door being knocked on.

Moments later, after ringing the doorbell again, the door opened to reveal a sleepy Mustang wearing pink pajamas with bunnies on them.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked groggily.

Abigail wrote the word hi on his chest with a finger.

"Is that you Abby?" He asked.

She nodded and wrote the word yes.

"I take it you had a nightmare," Mustang said.

"You know where to go and where I'll be."

He then yawned.

Again, Abigail nodded and entered the house when he let her in.

Sure, she may not know what his voice sounds like, but she had a way of knowing what was being said.

Half the time it was reading lips, other times they would write out what they were saying.

The teen went upstairs and to the room specifically set for her.

Roy had shut the door after her and went back to bed.

Turning on the light in her room, Abigail took off her military uniform and changed into the orange pajamas with multi-colored spots on them that was sitting on a nearby chair.

With how often she stayed at Mustang and Hawkeye's places, they felt the need to get her her own set of pajamas each.

The ones Riza had gotten are different than the ones Roy had gotten. After doing that, she turned off the light and climbed into bed.

In the morning, Abigail woke up when the sun was up.

Looking at the clock, she saw it said 9:00 am.

Smiling, she got out of bed and put her kitty slippers on.

Another thing Roy and Riza got her that are totally different than what the other got.

Walking downstairs, she passed by Mustang's room, which no longer contained him.

When she was downstairs and in the kitchen, she saw Roy there and making breakfast.

Upon hearing the slippers on the floor, Roy looked over his shoulder to see her.

"Morning Abby," he said.

Abigail smiled and waved.

"Feeling better?" He asked and set two plates at the table.

She sat down at her designated spot and nodded.

It was true, she was feeling much better since she showed up the night before.

"That's good," he said and sat next to her.

The two ate in silence and when they were done, Roy took the two plates and washed them before putting them away.

"Ok, go upstairs and get ready," he said when he looked at her.

There was another nod from Abigail and she went upstairs, changing into her uniform before straightening the bed.

Hell, she even went and straightened Roy's bed when he was in the bathroom because she knew how messy he could be.

When it was straightened, she went and stood in the bathroom door as he brushed his teeth.

He didn't seem to mind this, since she wasn't disturbing him in any way.

Abigail was doing paperwork at her desk when a piece of paper was set on her desk.

Curious, she took it and looked at what was on it.

It was written in Riza's handwriting and it said that there was an Ishvalan murderer on the loose.

Brown eyes widened and she looked at the blonde, surprise and fear written on her face.

Riza nodded and wrote something else on the paper. The alchemist watched her and read what she was writing.

He's been murdering state alchemists. No one knows his name, so we call him Scar for the x-shaped scar on his face.

Abigail looked at Riza again.

Her fear was evident in her eyes and Riza could see it for she placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder reassuringly and gave it a squeeze. Out of nowhere, Abigail stood up and went to the door. The same door that opened when she was almost there.

There stood Roy Mustang, the superior to everyone in the room.

"Where are you going Abby?" He asked when she looked up at him.

Raising her hands, she signed she would be going outside for some air.

"Do you want someone to go with you? I mean, who knows if Scar is nearby."

Abigail shook her head and signed she would be fine, that she is an alchemist after all.

A soft smile crossed Roy's face.

"If you say so. If you run into trouble by any chance, you know what to do."

She nodded, walking around him and out of the building.

"Well, you're more protective of her than you are for the rest of your subordinates," Jean Havoc said.

"And you're nicer to her."

"She's like a little sister to me," Roy said.

"Of course I'm going to be that way."

Abigail was walking through town. Everyone knew she was mute and was deaf, though the only ones that knew why was her parents, Roy, and Riza.

A homunculus the size of a boy with an Ouraboros tattoo on the back of its neck forced her to commit the ultimate taboo, resulting in the loss of two things that were vital to her.

No one else knew about it, which was good for her. Especially since they also didn't mention the death of her seventeen siblings.

She didn't seem to notice an Ishvalan nearby, though he did keep his head and face hidden by a hood.

The Heavy Metal Alchemist sighed and looked in one of the shop windows.

It was then she saw the face in the reflection.

It was darker skinned and there was a scar on the face, the eyes were hidden by glasses.

Whirling around, she came face to face with Scar.

She crossed her arms like really?

"You're not who I'm looking for," he said with a gruff tone of voice.

"You don't seem like you're an alchemist."

It was then that Abigail clapped her hands together and as she pulled them apart, a metal sword that would normally be too heavy for someone except for Major Alex Louis Armstrong and maybe a couple others appeared.

She gripped the handle in one hand and gave a smirk that said 'you really want to go there?'

A slight growl escaped Scar.

"So, you are one after all."

Abigail pointed the tip of the sword at the Ishvalan before using the other hand to make the 'come at me' motion.

He then charged at her, right arm extended towards her.

Just in time, she moved her sword to jam it into his arm and push it away.

"How is he murdering state alchemists?" She thought.


End file.
